O que eu quero
by Narcisa Le Fay
Summary: Teddy, essa carta é sua e de mais ninguém.


**Nome do autor: **Narcisa Le Fay

**Título: **O que eu quero

**Sumário****: **Teddy, essa carta é sua e de mais ninguém.

**Beta: **Becca e Retty. Amo vocês duas *-*

**Ship: **gen – Remus Lupin

**Gênero: **família

**Classificação:** K

**Observações: **Fic escrita para o chall relâmpago do 6v, o qual o tema foi "pai". O item que eu utilizei nessa fic foi "conselhos".

Harry Potter não me pertence, mas essa fic sim.

O que eu desejo

Teddy,

Eu gostaria de dizer que essa carta é desnecessária porque eu vou sobreviver à guerra. Eu gostaria de ter a certeza que de que estarei ao seu lado quando você precisar de mim.

Entretanto, a cada dia que passa, eu tenho mais certeza de que não estarei.

Quero que você, então, guarde essa carta com você, pois ela será meu único legado.

Guarde-a e me dê à tranqüilidade de saber que, de certo modo, eu consegui passar tudo o que queria.

Que eu não fui apenas um foto no álbum de retratos de sua avó Andrômeda.

Teddy, eu quero que você cresça tendo em mente que, se eu não estou aí para você é porque eu lutei,em primeiro lugar, para que você sobrevivesse, e, segundo, para que tivesse um mundo desprovido de guerras, preconceitos e medo.

Eu quero que você tenha a segurança e a felicidade que eu nunca pude ter.

E para isso – se é que eu posso pedir algo a você – quero que, além de guardar essa carta, você siga alguns conselhos:

Sempre Lute. Mesmo que o mundo diga que você está errado, que não há esperança, lute.

Uma vida sem luta é segura e despreocupada, mas é, também, vazia e sem significado.

Por isso lute por seus ideais, desejos e sonhos; e quanto tudo parecer muito difícil e até impossível, lembre-se deles. Sonhos, desejos e ideais têm a imensa capacidade de fornecer a força necessária nos momentos em que tudo parece desmoronar.

E por isso, meu segundo conselho é "sonhe". A vida sem sonhos é apenas vivida e, como diria um velho amigo meu, a vida não é feita apenas para ser vivida e sim para ser aproveitada até o último instante.

Sonho, alto, baixo, não importa desde que você sonhe. E lembre-se que cada vez que você sonhar estará um pouco mais perto de mim e de sua mãe.

Os sonhos contam aos pais o que seus filhos desejam.

Contudo, você não pode apenas sonhar e se esquecer da vida a sua volta. Não vou mentir para você e dizer que todos os seus sonhos irão se realizar. Por mais que eu queria, eu sei que isso é impossível, e você deve aceitar que nem sempre conseguimos tudo o que queremos, mesmo que lutemos com todas as nossas forças.

Por isso eu digo, quando você não conseguir, não se desespere; olhe a sua volta e veja o mundo em que você vive, receba o amor daqueles que te cercam e seja grato por ele.

Um sonho frustrado é facilmente substituído por outro, muitas vezes, melhor; uma vida sem amor não pode ser substituída por outra com amor. O amor é algo que você tem ou não.

E por isso eu digo que você deve amar. Não todas as coisas, nem todas as pessoas, porque isso transforma o amor em algo frívolo, comum e o amor, Teddy, jamais poderá ser frívolo.

Ame aqueles que você sentir que deve e pode amar; e ame essas pessoas com todas as suas forças e sempre, eu repito, sempre, que possível demonstre esse amor. Eu sei que, em algum momento, esse amor será o bastante para alegrar o dia de alguém.

E quando você encontrar aquela pessoa especial, aquela que fará você se sentir como a pessoa mais importante e abençoada do mundo, não se prenda a preconceitos, medos ou opiniões alheias. Viva esse amor como se ele não fosse durar mais do que um dia, porque, meu filho, muitas vezes essa pessoa não estará lá no dia seguinte.

Um beijo de boa noite é uma boa forma demonstrar o quanto você ama essa pessoa. Ao menos, esse é o meu modo; se você encontrar outro, sinta-se a vontade para usá-lo. Porém, como eu já disse, use-o. Não deixe para falar amanhã o que você sente hoje.

Como eu já disse, você não deve amar todas as pessoas; contudo, isso não significa que você não deva respeitá-las. Todas as pessoas são importantes e merecem o devido respeito. Mesmo que elas não te respeitem, você deve respeitá-las. A ignorância dos outros não pode ser a desculpa para a sua ignorância.

Por isso respeite tudo e a todos. E lembre-se que uma sociedade sem respeito pelo próximo foi o que causou a guerra que hoje eu vivo e combato.

Sempre obedeça ao Harry e a sua avó Andrômeda. Harry pode parecer um pouco atrapalhado – você é o primeiro afilhado dele, e a primeira pessoa com quem ele tem que se preocupar além dele mesmo – e Andrômeda, exigente e fechada demais, mas eles já te amam e querem seu bem. Lembre-se disso sempre que eles te castigarem.

Estude. Eu sei que esse é um conceito geeky – ou seja lá a expressão que você usará para descrever uma pessoa que se dedica com afinco aos estudos – mas o estudo é muito necessário, para o que quer que você decida ser quando crescer. O estudo é o único bem que você pode levar depois da morte, além do amor.

Estude o que você gosta e mais ainda o que você não gosta. A regra geral é que a vida – e os exames - sempre te cobrará aquilo que você não gosta ou não estudou.

Pegue uma vassoura, voe, e quando estiver cansado, se jogue na grama. Pode parecer que eu queria que você viva seriamente, porém esse não é o caso. Eu quero que você seja sério quando necessário; mas também quero que você se suje rolando na grama sempre que possível.

Viva com alegria e de bem com a vida, e você será recompensado.

Melhor ainda, viva. Viva a sua vida e a de mais ninguém.

Por fim, Teddy, eu quero que você seja feliz. De sua maneira, seja feliz. Nunca preste atenção nas pessoas que dizem que a vida é uma droga porque, acredite, ela não é. Se você buscar a felicidade – e, claro, segur os meus conselhos – sua vida nunca será uma droga ou, pior ainda, vazia. Ela poderá ter momentos que serão uma droga, mas eles serão apenas momentos. E momentos são passageiros.

Seja feliz Teddy. No fim, é só o que eu tenho a desejar.

Com amor,

Remus John Lupin

Seu pai.

Fim

Nota da Autora: Fic escrita as presas, no último minuto. Espero que tenham gostado^^

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay


End file.
